User talk:Mark8264/Leveling spots
Design of this page The way this page is designed is far too subjective. The min/max certainly doesn't apply to the majority of these mobs, and at no point would I consider a Dairy Pu Dada to be part of a group party setting. IMO, this should be changed into one of three things: *User:Mark8264's own subpage, as opinion. *Using maps to designate monster locations, like we have with recipes. *Listing actual party hunting zones (Casks, MBops, Man-Eating Zombies). →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 22:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :In case Mark is unfamiliar with setting up sub-pages (if thats even the option he wishes to use): User:Mark8264/Hunting places :Not really a fan of the way it's set up at the moment, but a listing of zones where parties are gathered seems like a good idea Valkana 01:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) this page somewhat feels more like a subpage to Mark, and not like an actual wiki page. (not meant in a bad way, its just not really wiki-ish, since this stuff pretty much depends on each player). but what i react to most is the name, "hunting" just doesnt seem to fit well. something like "leveling" would be better. but thats only my opinion. - Gairo 17:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This list is meant as a place where people can check and look for advisable places to hunt at their level for when they run out of places, or are tired of the places they've been hunting at. It's simply meant to give people new idea's on where to hunt. The min/max levels are indeed very subjective, but in a game that is as customizable as DOMO, it is hard to make real min/max levels without not applying to 75% of the people playing DOMO, hence the current min/max levels are simply when you can handle them easily, and when you will stop getting good experience from killing the monsters. The 2-player "party" locations are merely meant as places where there are a huge amount of mobs that you can kill together with a friend, you aren't meant to look for a party to find them, they're merely good places to hunt if you don't want to hunt alone. You can remove them from the "group hunting" part if you feel it doesn't fit there.Mark8264 10:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Going to say Merge Candidate with Leveling spots, not that agree with keeping it there, but so all the history of your two pages (and this discussion) will be in the same place. While I like your new page title better, still feel this should be on a user sub page for the time being at least. A person can see how much Experience points is needed to level based of the monster level then pick something to fight. For example: I start Flying Noisy Snakes at 45, then stay there till either 55 to 58, then I move on to either Grizzly Bear or Western Tiger Minion. Do I expect others to leveling off a monster with a 10 level difference or more? No. People can fight where ever they want with whatever they want, as long as they are not KSing other players. Side Note: Nothing like the joy of killing the Giant Flying Noisy Snake while still level 50. Valkana 21:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The content really needs a huge revamp or it should just be moved to your subpage. The problem with this list is that it's only a minor variant on Monsters by level. Nothing is taking XP into account, it's comparing the difficulty of the mob, which doesn't necessarily translate to XP. And like Valkana said, the level min/max also doesn't take XP into consideration. It's a poor idea to suggest someone level on Dairy Pu Dadas when Golden Globs are superior. Making it more user applicable would consist of not listing every single mob, just the worthwhile ones. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 22:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm updating it now, but I won't delete any hunting places. Each of them have a purpose, at level 15, Golden Globs will give very few experience compared to Dairy Pu Dadas, and give far fewer loot. They're also a lot more crowded. Just to use your example. Not to mention certain creatures are necessary for quests and they can easily find where they can hunt them on this list. Mark8264 10:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::At level 15, Grape Globes are more suitable for experience. Just because something is necessary for a quest doesn't mean it's a good XP candidate. But the way it's formatted now, those columns could just be added to Monsters by level. I still don't see the need for a separate page. The locations would be best suited on a visual area map, like the recipes are. SSF 03:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::On second thought, it'd be a better fit with Monsters by Exp. SSF 05:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Currently, it's under Category:Basics (because I didn't want it to appear only under Category:Stubs), but if we decide to allow certain types of guides on the wiki, it should just be categorized under a Guides category. I just don't see how this is merely an objective list on leveling spots, for reasons that have been already said. Like it has been suggested, there's always the possibility of just posting it as a personal subpage. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 23:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) IMO, the concept of this page could be really useful, if it was adapted to some agreed-upon conventions, incorporating spawn rate, exp per monster, exp/time, relative drop value, monster HP, monster damage output, and relative suitability for job types (eg. magic damage, physical damage, high def, high evasion etc), as well as taking into account factors like nearby higher-level monsters and boss spawns. It would require a lot of work and probably a complete overhaul to make it objective and informative though.Asaemon 00:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::A page about where and how to lvl can never be purely informatic/objective as this is something each player decides how they want to do it, and it also strongly varies depending on classes too. and since its not actually information which applies for everyone, it shouldnt be classified as a wiki-page, but (as stated before.. again) rather as a sub-page to a user. then he or she can list where and how he himself considers it to be good for lvling, and what he would recommend. -- Gairo 08:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::That is true, a page about where and how is good to level is always going to be highly dependent on build specifics, play style, job, and numerous other factors. The page as it is is of that nature, and so is very subjective. But if the page were instead another tool to help players determine where is a good place for their char to level, with an informational breakdown of training/hunting areas, it would be different. The data is factual, objective; the analysis is, for all intents and purposes, opinion, and generally subjective. Most of the data is tied to factors such as the size of the area, the monster's job and level, as well as basic factors such as the exp the monster gives, and exp penalty. A few are derivative and would need to be defined, or could be excluded (but if simply defined, they could be useful). Maybe when I start playing again I'll make one initially as a sub-page, to better demonstrate what I mean.Asaemon 01:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Standards for things like whether a mob's XP is worthwhile would not only have to reach consensus among editors, but be easily understood and accepted by new editors/viewers. It would be near impossible for consensus to be reached on all standards. As far as the existing page...I'm still in favor of a page with one or more of these ideas. Nothing too objective. This existing article is essentially a pet project. The standards are too objective thus I don't think its data can be put to good use by the rest of us, so off to the subpage it should go. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 10:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Umm...does anyone else get the feeling this might be a little...excessive? Leveling spot (redirect page) Leveling area (redirect page) Leveling areas (redirect page) Leveling area's (redirect page) Hunting places (redirect page) :Hunting Places (redirect page) :Hunting Place (redirect page) :Hunting Spot (redirect page) :Hunting Area (redirect page) :Hunting Areas (redirect page) :Leveling Area (redirect page) :Leveling Spot (redirect page) :Leveling Place (redirect page) :Leveling Places (redirect page) :Level Area (redirect page) :Level Spot (redirect page) With the right words on a page, the right page will pop up in the search results. Valkana 22:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also unnecessary to differentiate caps vs. non-caps on redirect. Assuming the other page doesn't exist, they both work. Deleting some now. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 22:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Have deleted most. There's no need for all of these, not only because of the search but also because this page is not that important until it gets revamped. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 22:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Status of the article I'd like to not have this issue become forgotten/stale and have the page in the mainspace while most of those who voiced their opinions are against keeping the article here at its current state. Therefore, a week from today, if there is no action taken regarding the article (or more discussion on how we deal with this), the page is moving to Mark8264's personal subpage. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 17:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done. The redirect is deleted as mainspace article cannot not be used for redirecting to a user's page. --'D.' (talk · ) 23:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC)